newworldwikifandomcom-20200214-history
The United States of Oil Companies
Beginning The United States succeeded from Great Britain in 1776 (officially) but the war began in 1775. It didn't go so well for the corporate CEOs and landowners for around 4 years until George Washington, CEO of Virginia Oil, took a huge shat on a british general. After another 14 years of fighting, the United States officially and finally won the war. The Founding CEOs included George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Huey Long, Dick Long, Ricardo Milos and Thomas Jefferson officially established the United Imperial States of the North American Monarchist Union of Oil Companies and Enslaved Peasants or just United States of Oil Companies as the short and official/internationally used name. No one really rebelled the establishment of the new nation, except of course, gay british loyalists that were still around after the 1783 Purge. The newly established government was mainly ran by a Regency Council of the corporate CEOs. Since it was a kingdom and all, they elected a king. Debates went on for 2 months to decide who'd become the first king of the newly-vagina-spatted-out nation. But, an unamonious vote amongst the corporate CEOs, they elected George Washington becoming King George I Meatbuster Washington of the United States. Government The Corporate Congress, established in 1793, was the representation of corporations and such. The only way to get a seat in the Congress was to purchase it buy either selling off 25% of your slaves to the King, or by buying it with your billions of dollars. There were about 420 seats available to purchase at the time. The peasants, or what some called civilians, were not represented and the only people who could vote were the ones who owned over 69 acres of land or had over 69420 dollars in their bank account which was owned by the corporate CEOs. Really the government had no power, the King just sat on his throne eating doritoes all fucking day. The Corporate Congress just yelled and bickered and kicked children all day while trying to decide whats the best way to beat their meat without using hands. All proposals and acts and amendments were put in by the peasants and middle class citizens. All the wealth of the rich aristocrats was shared equally, with each one who owned more than 69 acres of land getting about 69420 dollars each month to add onto their great and infinite wealth. Around the time the government's debt was nearing 35 trillion dollars, but the unemployment rate was 0.00001%. Slavery was a key-player in the proserpous economy. While you could buy anyone for any reason for any amount as long as its over 12 dollars. Slavery wasn't ever abolished, but there were many uprisings and revolts from people who tried to get rid of slavery, but they were all killed off by the Imperial Army of Cool Men of Culture. There are only two government branches; King, congress. Each time the king was deaded, the Corporate Congress would elect a new one. Local and state government were abolished only a week after Thomas Jefferson, a member of the Corporate Congress (1793 - 1810) proposed it to help expand small companies to large ones in government, but George Washington demanded it be get begoned thotted because he thought it expanded government and was trying to bring more competition to the already tight fight for power between the companies at the time and the 420 seats would have to be expanded to 696969 if they did go thru with it and kept it. Interwar Period 1789 - 1911 Summary The interwar period from 1789 to 1911 didn't see much happen in the US. There was no civil war or abolishment of slavery, or purchase of Lousiania or War of 1812 or Spanish-American War like there was in ours. The Great War of Europe and North America The Kingdom, having already owned the entirety of north and south America, never really fought in any international war and that isolationist policy continued until around 1911 when the Great War of Europe and North America started. America was forced, literally forced, to join the war. Like if they didn't, they would have gotten raped in the bootyhole. The European Union started the war when they invaded Greenland and eastern Canada to expand their Empire. From 1911 to 1935 the war would rage and continue on. Neither side could break stalemate, but in 1915, the United States suffered a huge amount of damage, turning the war favor against them for the next decade, when European armies and marines stormed the east coast and bombed the hell out of the then capital, Washington D.C. The US lost about 12 million citizens and 4 million soldiers during the invasion of America. The US was pushed all the way across the Mississippi. Army morale and civilian patriotism was at an all time low around 4% supporting the government and country, this was sought to be the end of the American Empire. The US holdings in Africa and Middle East were quickly overran as garrison troops were drawn back to the American homeland to defend the oncoming Europeans. A provisional republican-liberal coalition ran regency council was established after the death of King Theodore Roosevelt was killed in the Washington Bombings. Massacres and mass-rapes were committed all across the homeland and Canada and Mexico by the Europeans on American peasants and citizens. But in 1925, after the US launched over 4000 bombs on European armies and their settlers who were already beginning to move there happily, the US began to push them back out of the homeland and states abroad. After securing Maryland, Georgia, Florida, Labrador, Quebec, and Mexico, the US began to ship troops across the Atlantic to invade Europe. After the US landed on the beaches of France, Spain, Portugal and Ireland, all troops from Europe in South America and greenland quickly, and I mean very quickly. Roughly 12 million European troops were redeployed to fight the Americans, who, outnumbered them 3 to 1. The years was 1933, and the Americans had pushed the Europeans back to Warsaw, their capital. Then, Russian Federation, signed an annexation agreement with the European Union, moving the capital to Moscow. After another 2 years of fighting and stalemates and over 43 million losses of lives, the European Union gave up. The US, European Union and the Russian Autonomous Republic signed the Treaty of Warsaw, balkanizing Europe into independent republics and states. The Kingdom of Brittany (US sattelite state), the British Soviet Republic, the Kingdom of Prussia, Bavarian Republic, French Soviet Republic, Catalonian Kingdom, Spanish People's Republic, Italian Empire, Sardinia (US Sattelite state), Rhineland Autonomous Region, The Democratic Republic of Denmark, Finland-Swedish Union, Norway, Soviet Russia, Caucaus Region, Intermarium Buffer State(Polish-Ukranian Soviet Union), United States of Austria-Hungary, Greater Romania, Bulgaria, Greek Kingdom, Albania, Slavic Union of Serbia-Croatia and Slovenia, Benelux Soviet Union, Western Polish Soviet Republic, Turkey. Each new European country was limited to an army of 650 thousand men and was not allowed to go to war or annex any nations for over 25 years. The African terrirotires held by the European Union were split between the United States, newly created Spain and Italy. The Interwar Period 1935 - 1942 Only 7 years of peace existed on the European contenent after the First European War. Tensions between the western soviet republics and the central kingdoms began rising, and new alliances were created. The Kingdom of Prussia united with Bavaria and western Poland to create the German Empire, similar to the one that disappeared years before. The Axis, Germany Italy and Austria began to mobilize against the French and rapidly build up their militaries to over a million men within a few months. After a year of mobilizing and building up, it was late 1941. The Intermarium Buffer State began to fall and the states within it declared independence. A few weeks after Ukraine and Belarus declared independence, Soviet Russia annexed them into the nation and formed the Soviet Federative Republic. The United States began to mobilize in Brittany and Sardinia to prepare invasions of France and Italy, and to become the third side of the upcoming war. War support in the US was very low at 12%. The American economy suffered alot during the war and after the Great Stock Market Crash of 1936, the mixture of ideologies in the government and Federal Monarchist Party was seen as a failed experiment that only last a 100 some years. The US Military stood 22 million men strong, while totally the European armies combined only had 17 million. The head of the Army, George Patton, ordered the mass mobilization of 7 million men into Europe. France and Russia mobilized the entirety of their armies against the Axis. The Prussians were really unhappy with how the war turned out for their people and their King. The Nazi Party was formed by a disgruntled German soldier named Gunther Girdle Hanz. He saw it that the Americans were the main cause of all of Europe’s problems. They had done so much to Europe. Through ownership of industrial sectors of the country and actual whole lands. Gunther’s party became very popular in Prussia and won the whole parliament and overthrew the monarchy. Since this was the case Gunther’s party were able to pass many reforms that with little to no opposition. They passed the reforms to ban Anti-Prussian Propaganda. The group of reforms came to be known as the “Das preußische Gesetz.” Gunther also passed some laws that helped the poor and so on. It was known that Gunther was a heavy nationalist but came with a side of socialist aspects. He believed in helping the people through means of welfare and so on. Provided government help essentially.This certain belief of socialism added to his hate of the Americans. He was known to be an anglophobe as well. Which made him also despise Anglo Europeans which made him try to also blame the English for all of the problems arising in Europe. He ordered the killings of over 950,000 French, British and Russians citizens living in Germany which caused the three nations to become frustrated at Germany. On March 2nd, 1942, France, Britain and Russia declared war on Germany, thus sparking the Second European War. American Civil War 1938 - 1943 After WW1 America had been left in a pretty bad spot. The civilians were pretty unhappy with the treatment of their government and soon were growing very, very restless. Many parties and factions formed within all of North America that quickly opposed the government. Freedom groups, whole factions planning to reform the government, and so on. The communist party and National-Syndicalist Party cooperated and combined to work together and start campaigning around the west coast and far north up in Canada. The South wanted to secede from the country because they saw it as they were the most integral part of the country. Since slaves were very important to the economy they saw it as they weren’t dependent on the country but the country was dependent on them. Oliver Greenville Johnson Mainly led this group. It grew quickly across the agriculture rich south and to such a size that it was hard to stop the group since numbers were great. The mexicans still were rebellious and wanted to become free. The north of Mexico had already been Americanized and same with the western coast running along up alaska. Due to businesses propping up there and the flood of Americans to the areas. Canada was very easy due to the fact that they have mainly nationality and not ethnicity. It was easy to replace the Canadian Identity. Quebec however and Newfoundland still prove to be a challenge. The conservative wings of parties in the United States even were able to gain support in the Midwest as many traditional conservatives saw that their traditions were being changed forcefully by the government. It was causing so much unrest that when the year 1938 hit, a brief group of events took place that it led to a full out civil war. In South Carolina a group of Southerners were protesting a cooperation since they saw it as they were taking southern resources to fuel a northern country. They were all quickly shot. In reaction to this Oliver voiced to all of his followers to take up arms and revolt against the petty corporations and government. Soon all groups and organizations saw that they could take a chance and so they did. The powder keg of America sparked in the South. The war became a 4-way fight in 1939, when the Communist Party, mostly organized in the western states (California, Nevada, Baja California, Washington, Oregon) succeeded from the Union. On May 5th, 1939, the Pacific SSR declared war on the United States and Confederate States of America. Not long after, The midwestern states (Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Iowa, Pennsylvania, West Virginia, New York, Kansas, South Dakota) succeeded from the US and formed the Midwestern Federation. The major parties of US politics had left main USA. The National Syndicalist and Communist Parties formed a coalition in the Pacific SSR, the conservative faction of the FRMP (Federal Republican Monarchist Party) and the far-right wings of the communist party left for the midwest and the large, but not politically recognized, Federalist Party left for the Confederacy. The battles began at dawn in early June after the deadline for the states to stand down and rejoin the Union for face destruction. No state nor nation ceded back to America and each new nation declared war on each other and the US. Thus sparking the American Civil War. During the month period, the Midwest and Confederacy raised up hundreds and hundreds of militias to fight against the Federal and SSR forces. The SSR created the Red Guard and forced everyone from 12 - 70 to serve apart of the military, while the Confederacy just conscripted regular, military age males, as they knew they'd most likely win. Over 4 million joined the opposite sides in the civil war, and 8 million were deployed. The US, while only had 5 million deployed, couldn't handle the pressure coming down (UNDER PRESSURE! PRESSURE PRESSING DOWN ON ME!) on them and the Army, as most defected to the other countries. For the majority of the war, the US was losing. The SSR pushed them out of Arizona and Utah, the Confederacy pushed them out of Maryland and Texas, and the Midwest took over the New England states. The US only controlled North Dakota, Idaho, Montana, and Arkansas. On January 12th, 1940, US King Quentin Roosevelt met with Midwestern President Harry F. Byrd to make peace between the two nations and hopefully annex the midwest back into the US and absorb their Army. After 3 days of talks, the Midwest demanded Harry F. Byrd be appointed to the Congress of Corporations as he owned some major car stocks in New York. King Roosevelt agreed, and annexed the Midwest Federation back into the United States. After this event, the favor of the war would be turned against the Confederacy and SSR, which had already pushed the government out of its capitol. Pockets of resistance rose up in Washington, Richmond and several other major US cities occupied by the opposers. American troops began marching south towards Montgomery, fully occupying Virginia, North Carolina and several other states and major cities of the Confederacy. 1 year after the signing of the Treaty of Detroit where the US annexed the Midwest, on February 27th 1941, the Confederacy fell apart and the government surrendered to the US. The Treaty of New Orleans was signed and all of the southern states were to be absorbed back into the Union. Over the course of the next 2 years, the US and Pacific SSR fought intensely. Stalemates were broken, but neither side could get into each other's core territory. After 2 years of low army morale, 2 coups, economic depression and failed research the Pacific SSR government collapsed into anarchy and the US quickly annexed it with their military. The Treaty of Las Vegas was signed on July 21st, 1943. This marked the end of the American Civil War which brought a new generation of political parties and ideologies to the United States. The National Syndicalist Party, and the FRMP (Federal Republican Monarchist Party) fell apart. The FRMP split off into different factions; the Republican Renewal Movement, the American Monarchist Party and the Federation Party. The Second European War The United States never joined the Second European War until 1944. Up until then, Prussia was destroying Russia like the libtards they are, but was being pushed back in the west by France. The Italian Empire fought hard against the French but couldn't hold, and as the French were pushing them all the way down to Rome, the government went into exile and left for Albania where the government there allowed them to stay. Italian nationalists overthrew what was left of the monarchy and signed peace with the Comintern and left the war, declaring the Italian Republic. After 2 years of fighting, the US was transporting food and aid to the Prussians, who, at the time were losing the war very badly and lost 50% of their core territory and the Soviet troops were already mass-murdering Prussian POWs and citizens. A French battleship "mistaked" an American convoy for a Prussian ship and sunk it. The US immediately responded with the Corporate Congress declaring war on the French. The Comintern knew this was not good and decided to unite their countries into a single Soviet nation; The Soviet Union of Eurasia. A few more communist nations such as Mongolia, Sinkiang, Tannu Tuva, Caucasus, Baltic Federation and the Northern Chinese Communist State were annexed into the newly created nation. The Soviet Union had around 20 million troops deployed on the ground and the US had 7 million troops in Europe. The US occupation zones such as the Rhineland and Brittany were quickly overran and the armies were completely crushed. The American government decided to seize the means of production and switch all factories to military and produce equipment for the war. The Corporate Congress was angered and furious at the King for doing something so out of line. On June 2nd, 1945, the Congress forced the King to abdicate, where he left for his mansion in northern Michigan. The President of the Congress, Earl Kemp Long, became the regent of the nation until the Congress elects a new King 3 years later. In early August of 1945, the Soviets launch an invasion in Alaska, conquering the state in just 3 days and later moving down thru Canada. The US, already suffering from union strikes, political dissent and instability, began to lose morale. The government was no longer supported, once again like 1938. On September 11th, 1945, the capital, military headquarters and White House were all bombed and destroyed by Soviet aircraft, thus bringing the government to shutdown and brought to a stop until they can rebuild a new capitol. As Soviet troops made their way downtown thru the west coast and bombed eastern cities, Prussia was on the verge of collapse. French Soviets already half way thru Prussia and Austria, lost control of their People and the government was toppled by reactionary monarchists. On October 1st, what would become known as the French October Revolution, the French Kingdom was established. France signed a white peace with Austria, Germany and the US and officially left the war. The Soviet Union of Eurasia was able to crush the Austrians and encircled the Prussians. The Prussian People knew they would not last and would be genocided and killed off by the Soviet government and forced the government to sue for peace on the conditions they remain an independent nation while elections are oversaw by the Soviet Union. The Soviets agreed, and Prussia left the war. The Soviet Union occupied all of Canada, and the former communist west coast. The Midwest declared independence from the United States once again like they did in 1938, but didn't start a revolution about it. The government just let them leave, even though it was against the 1938 Constitutional Convention and the 1939 Draft of the American Constitution. What remained of the government collapsed, and nationalists took over control of the government. The leader of the nationalist party, John Garner, a prominent Democrat lawyer from Texas declared to the nation that America becomes a Republic under the rule of law and new constitution that was drafted in early 1946. Militias were formed across the states and provinces that were occupied by the Soviets. The government continued to call them "patriots" and supplied them with aid to help fight the Soviet soldiers. American national guard and garrison were immediately deployed to fight off the incoming soviets, but couldn't stop them. The Soviets kept marching down south towards the new capitol, Richmond, Virginia. The Soviets burned down the city and the temproary capitol. The US held the southern states (Alabama, Georgia, Florida, Tennessee, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Texas, Mississipi etc etc) for the next 4 years until the Soviet government was toppled in 1950 by fascists. The Treaty of Montgomery ''' The Treaty of Montgomery was signed on November 27th, 1950 in the town hall. The fascist leader of Russia, Dmitri Romanov, the British Communist Leader, Arthur Horner and the Prussian leader Gunther Girdle Hanz and US President George Patton all met. The former Soviet Union would be split into Transamur (eastern Siberia), North China, Ukranian Republic, White Russia, Finland, British Soviet People's Republic (it was an autonomous representative state of the Soviet Union), Batlic Republic and Mongolian Kingdom. The Russian State would be established and Soviet officers were executed there at the town hall for an unknown reason. Each nation was not to have a military of over 750,000 troops and was not to annex or ally with any nearby nations. '''The United States 1950 - 1969 George Patton told the American People after the end of the war that the monarchy would not return and the establishment of the Republic of the American Oil Companies will be official. The Interwar Period from 1950 to 1963 was full of economic prosperity, high morale, research and happiness amongst the People. The government was still the same, except the monarchy no longer existed and the presiding office was the President or Chief Executive. President Patton restored the Corporate Congress in 1952, 6 years after John Garner disbanded it. This brought back the aristocracy and the representation of the rich and oppression of the poor. The Share the Wealth programs were brought back aswell, and the infrastructure was rebuilt. Education was boosted and the military funding was lowered, which came to a surprise since the President was a General. After a series of revolts and massacres that occured in central and south America, Patton was forced by Congress to release the regions to become separate nations. The following nations were created by the US: Brazil, Peru, Ecuador, Central American Republic, Argentina, Uruguay. The United States still kept a tight grip onto Mexico, Canada and Guatemala and the Caribbean. An international alliance, the Union of Free Nations, was created by the United States. The anti-Russia nations of Europe and kingdoms joined for protection against Russia and their expansionist ideas. Patton promised that during the rest of his presidency and hopefully the rest of the life of the nation, that the government will seek an isolationist foreign policy except for handling affairs with the UFN. Patton left office in 1957, with his vice president John F. Kennedy becoming the 3rd President of the American Republic. JFK's first month as President saw economic growth and the expansion of slavery into the colonial Canada. JFK saught to fully Americanize Mexico and Canada and he began sending settlers from middle America there. The American economy relied heavily on agriculture and farming. JFK brought the new wave of democracy to the Union, bringing about state governments and the Senate. Senate seats could be purchased and elected, JFK himself served as a Senator after him term as President and he served in the Congress of Corporations for 2 years before being elected. He was the CEO of Jack Off Oil. Local state parties were formed such as the Farmer-Labor Democratic Party, a socially progressive and economically socialist state faction of the Democratic Party and Republican Party. The main economic output in the Midwest were factories. Labor unions were created to support workers and their rights. These union were supported by many of the socialist Democratic and Republican party factions, but the Monarchist and Democratic Constitution thought they were against the law and should be banned. JFK, a member of the American Sovereignty Party, supported the Unions and promoted them and their work through out his presidency, which many believe is why he lost a 3rd term to Patton's son, because he lost the support of members of the Republican Party and Monarchist.